


Lucky

by aca_bechloe47



Series: four paws led me to you [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe Beale - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Jack - Freeform, Vet Chloe, beca mitchell - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe first date, bucks place, can stand alone, four paws led me to you series, like it's all fluff this time, paralized beca, service dog, the ways of fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: The story of Beca and Chloe's first date, one year after Jack and the red head were brought into Beca's life.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: four paws led me to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924648
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can stand alone but is apart of the Ways of Fate universe.

**One Year After Getting Jack**

Jack, come on.” Beca called as she wheeled down the hall. The husky trotted up to Beca’s chair and looked at her eyes. “You wanna go see Chloe?” 

Jack began to hop around excitedly and released a low guttural groan. He did it often when he was excited about something. And he was the most excited when Chloe was brought up or around. 

“Let’s go. Get your vest.” Beca ordered. Jack ran to where his service dog vest lay and trotted it back to Beca, who helped him put it on. 

“Headed to see your girlfriend?” Jesse asked with a smirk, he stood in the doorway to her room and smiled as he saw a look on Beca’s face similar to that of a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

“No. I don’t have a girlfriend.” Beca stated indignantly. “I’m going to take Jack for a checkup.” 

“So you’re going to see your girlfriend?” Jesse pushed further with a laugh. 

“Fuck off.” Beca rolled her eyes. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“But you want her to be.” He laughed mockingly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Beca rolled her eyes and continued to fit the vest to Jack. The dog wasn’t sitting still out of excitement, and it was making the task rather difficult. 

“Do you want a ride?” Jesse asked, as he walked over to help hold the dog still. 

“No, I’ll just wheel down there. Jack needs a walk anyway.” Beca explained. 

“Alright, well call me if you want a ride home.” He stated simply. “Unless you’re gonna get Chloe to bring you back.”

Jesse laughed at the blush that played across her cheeks and shook his head. 

“Be safe you two. Take care of our girl, Jack.” Jesse pet the dogs head before leaving the room. 

“He’s an idiot.” Beca told Jack before instructing him to go to the door. 

**XxX**

“Beca, Jack! It’s so good to see you both!” Stacie smiled as the door opened. 

“Hey, we’ve got an appointment with Chloe. She’s going to do a checkup on Jack.” Beca explained, smiling at the woman who had now become a friend. 

“Yeah, Chloe said you were coming in today. You can head on back if you’d like to.” The receptionist explained simply, to which Beca nodded. 

“Go find Chloe, Jack.” Beca ordered and the dog began to walk forward. 

Beca and Jack headed off to the back of the clinic, and toward the exam room, that doubled as Chloe’s office. 

“Hey, Red.” Beca smirked. 

“Bec, how are you?” Chloe smiled brightly at her. The smile alone was enough to make Beca’s heart skip a beat. 

“Good, how are you?” Beca asked, the smile unable to leave her own face. 

“Great now that you’re here.” The red head turned to Jack and began to pet him lightly. “And how is my favorite boy doing?” 

Jack licked the tip of her nose and seemed to give her his own smile. His tail wagging like crazy.

“I think he likes you more than he likes me.” Beca laughed. The dog was stubborn as hell, but would do anything that Chloe asked of him. 

“Hop up here.” Chloe commanded and the dog jumped into action without so much as a groan. 

“Told you. He’d protest for sure if I asked such a thing of him.” 

“It’s not the thing you ask, but the way you ask it, Beca.” Chloe smirked at her and Beca playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Well, how is Jacky boy doing?” Chloe asked affectionately. 

“He’s been good.” Beca began. “He still favors his left back leg every once in a while. But it hasn’t happened as much lately. He’s eating good. And staying asleep at night.” 

“Does he seem to be in pain?” Chloe asked, as she adjusted his back leg. 

“No, just not putting as much pressure on it. I do think it’s getting better.” Beca explained. She reached her hand up and pet Jack’s head softly. Over the year that she’d had him, he’d become quite the companion. He also brought Chloe more fully into her life. And that was pretty nice actually. Not that she would tell Jesse that… He would only make fun of her further. 

“It’s not as tense as it was the last time he was here. That’s good.” Chloe explained with a smile. “Have you been massaging it regularly.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t return the favor though.” Beca cringed as soon as the lame joke left her mouth. But Chloe gave a genuine laugh and smirked. 

“Selfish jerk this one.” Chloe laughed as she needed her fingers into his leg. For that Jack lifted his head and licked Chloe’s hand affectionately. 

“Is there a way to train him into that?” Beca asked with a smirk. 

“No, you gotta find someone else for that. Someone with… practice.” The look in Chloe’s eyes was suggestive, and flirty. 

“Oh, and who would you suggest?” Beca smirked back, allowing the same flirtatious tone to fill her words. 

“I have a few ideas.” Chloe sent her a wink and Beca swore her heart skipped a beat. 

Chloe had done this before. In fact she’d been doing it a lot more lately, and getting bolder and bolder with each teasing tone, and flirty smile. 

Beca didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything at all. All she could think about was how she wanted to ask Chloe out. But something was stopping her. She couldn't tell what it was. At this point, in the last year that they’d known each other, Beca considered her a friend. They were just acquaintances with Jack as their connection. They knew each other. They’d spent countless hours with each other, both professionally and personally. 

So why couldn’t Beca just do it? Just gather up the strength or courage or whatever it would take to ask her… 

It should be easy considering Chloe was the only thing Beca thought about these days. She dreamed about her. She imagined what it would be like to kiss her. To love her. 

God, even now the thoughts that coursed through her mind made her feel like a teenage boy. 

“...will just need to make sure you keep his diet going and that he stays off of the top of the couch. Don’t need another injured paw.” Beca’s mind snapped back into what she’d been saying. 

“Right, no problem.” Beca nodded. 

“Jack can go do some work with Aubrey if you want to. She’s got some time today.” Chloe explained, giving him a treat. 

“Sure, I’m fine with that.” 

“If you want, we can go over a few things that I think you’ll find interesting for Jack’s training while he’s with her?” Chloe suggested. 

**XxX**

**2 Hours Later**

**XxX**

“So we were just running down the halls, Mr. Wells not too far behind us screaming ‘ _ Get back here and give me back that test!’”  _ Beca laughed as she spoke, thinking back to that time. “He was so mad but Jesse and I got away. The next day in class he was furious with us but the test was canceled until he could come up with another one.”

“How did you not get suspended?” Chloe asked, her laughter filled the room. 

“He had no proof.” Beca shrugged. 

“Wow… how are you able to get yourself out of trouble like that?” Chloe asked with a laugh. “You lucky duck you!”

“Eh, my luck ran out pretty quickly.” Beca looked down at her legs “Clearly.” 

Chloe’s eyes were filled with something, but it wasn’t pitty like most people… Beca couldn’t quite place the emotion though. 

“Beca, I still think you’re lucky. I know it sounds odd, but If you hadn’t come home when you did, we never would have met. Jack wouldn’t be your service dog…” Chloe began but stopped. “I’m sorry, that’s a stupid thing to say. I don’t want to offend you…” 

“You didn’t.” Beca meant it. If anyone else had told her she was lucky to be in this damned chair, she’d probably lose it on them. But not Chloe… Never Chloe. “I know what you were trying to say.” 

“Beca, I know it’s hard for you to talk about what happened. And I’d never push you into it, but I hope you know I’m always here to talk if you need someone.” Chloe’s tone was soft and caring. The look in her eyes continued to scream an unrecognizable emotion. 

“I… I’d like that. Maybe over dinner sometime?” Beca suggested in a moment of courage. She continued in a manner of clarity. “As a date?” 

Chloe took in her words and smiled softly. “I’d like that.”

The smile that filled Beca’s lips was unlike any she’d ever had before. For the first time since she lost her ability to walk, she felt truly and utterly happy and excited about something… or someone. 

**XxX**

Beca honestly had never been one for the romantics… She thought it was all cheesy and disingenuous. But here she was, making reservations for a super fancy italian place, and picking up a bouquet of flowers. 

She’d never been this nervous about a date, but she wanted it to go well. 

There was something unique about Chloe Beale… Something that made Beca nervous and giddy and feel like a lovesick schoolgirl. It was pathetic honestly… 

But it was the case and it was something she had to deal with…

“Stay, Jack.” Beca ordered the dog. She wouldn’t be taking him on their date. Once Chloe came to the apartment he would definitely throw a massive fit about being left behind. She could almost hear his protests already. 

The knock on the front door came just as Beca was finishing up. 

“Hi, come on in, Chlo.” Jesse’s voice filled the apartment. 

He’d teased Beca for hours after she told him she would be going on a date with Chloe. It was all ‘I told you so’ this and ‘Beca’s in love’ that. This was the kind of moment she still wished she had her sidearm to use against the annoying fuck. 

“Beca’s just finishing up, she’ll be out soon.” Jesse explained, loud enough that she could hear him. 

Jack jumped up and ran to the door in excitement. He could hear Chloe talking and wanted to see his favorite person. 

“You can see her, but you’re staying here.” Beca stated. He looked at her as if she’d just offended him but continued to run in a circle by the door until she opened it. 

“Hi, Jack.” Chloe gushed as the dog ran into the main room of the apartment. Beca wheeled herself out and found it suddenly hard to breath. 

Chloe was wearing a sky blue dress, and tan flats. Her hair was curled in loose ringlets that framed her face perfectly. Her makeup was subtle and accented her features perfectly. Her blue eyes shined like the bluest ocean Beca had ever seen. 

“You look amazing.” Beca heard herself saying but didn’t even realize she was actually speaking.

“Thank you.” Chloe smiled, taking in her outfit as well. Beca had opted for a simpler look of dark black skinny jeans, and her favorite black and white flannel shirt, that was on the classier side of her flannels.

She had her hair straightened, and part of it pinned up in a messy bun. Her makeup was a little nicer than normal, but her eyeliner was thick as ever. 

“You look very nice tonight, too.” Chloe smiled genuinely.

“Shall we?” Beca asked, not sure what else to say.

Chloe nodded and gave Jack one last pet on the head. 

“Stay, boy.” Beca ordered. Jack full on glared at her at that, letting out the lowest growl she’d heard come from him. 

“Oh, Jack don’t be so dramatic.” Chloe and Beca laughed. 

He began to whine slightly and walked closely behind Chloe. 

“Jack, bed.” Beca ordered, earning herself another glar. 

“I’ll see you later,” Chloe promised and kissed the tip of his nose. 

Jack huffed as he sauntered off to his bed. Completely avoiding looking at Beca as he went. 

“You two have a nice night!” Jesse called from the kitchen. Beca waved him a goodbye and soon the two women were out the door. 

Beca’s heart continued to flutter. Her nerves were only made worse when suddenly she and Chloe were alone. She’s been alone with the vet before, but never under these kinds of circumstances. 

Chloe chatted the whole drive to the restaurant, she talked about her day and the newest sponsor that Buck’s Place had received. She talked about the new group of puppies that were coming in to be trained. She talked and as she talked Beca found herself feeling more and more at ease. This was Chloe. She had nothing to worry about. 

**XxX**

The night went by in record time. It seemed as though Beca blinked and two hours went by in a flash. She and Chleo had both enjoyed their dinner and were now working on desert. Chloe had picked a chocolate cheesecake and Beca had gone with a strawberry one. 

“So, are you very close with your family?” Chloe asked as she stuck her fork in the side of Beca’s slice of dessert. 

“Um, not really honestly. I have no relationship at all with my mom. In fact I don’t even know where she’s living anymore.” Beca explained. “My dad and step-mom are pretty good people but they were never very supportive of my choice to join the service. My dad was especially… stuck up when I came home injured.” 

“Wow… I’m sorry to hear that.” Chloe shook her head. 

“I’m close to my step sister Emily, though. I’m surprised you two haven’t met yet, honestly.” Beca explained. She didn’t know how that had happened. Em had been down for a visit just a few weeks ago, how Chloe hadn’t met her yet seemed weird. “I’ll have to introduce you guys sometime. You’d like her.” 

“How old is she?” Chloe asked, eating another bit of her own. 

“She’s 20.” Beca explained, ignoring the fact that Chloe was eating more of her cake then she had. “I’ve known her since she was like 10. She’s a good kid. Going to school to be a nurse.” 

“That’s awesome! Where is she going?” 

“Barden.” Beca smiled knowing that’s where Chloe had gone to. “What about you? Are you still close with your family?” 

“Yeah, my mom and I are really close.” Chloe smiled. “She’s all I have though. My dad and brother died when I was a teenager.”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Chlo.” Beca reached out and took the red heads hand into her own without even a second thought. 

“It’s okay. Drunk driver.” Chloe explained. “Buck was my dad’s dog and he got me through it. I would have been so lost without him.”

“I never understood the name, but now it makes sense.” Beca said, more thinking aloud then anything. 

“I’ve never told you about Buck?” Chloe asked in disbelief. 

Beca shook her head and listened intently as Chloe told her all about the hound dog named Buck that instilled Chloe’s love of dogs in her. 

Beca couldn’t help but smile as she listened, the light that filled Chloe’s eyes as she spoke. The laughter and content sighs. Beca realized as she watched the woman, she knew exactly what look had been in Chloe’s eyes earlier that week. 

Love. 

The only reason she knew, that same look filled her eyes as she spoke of the old dog. There was a mix of sadness behind her eyes though, as she talked of his final year in her home. How hard it had been to say goodbye to him. 

It wouldn’t be until they reached Beca’s apartment that Beca really spoke again. 

“This was really nice.” She beamed. 

“Yeah, it was.” An easy smile filled Chloe’s lips, and she reached out and took Beca’s hand. “We should do this again sometime.”

“I’d like that.” Beca nodded her head dumbly. In another moment of courage, she tugged on Chloe’s hand causing the woman to bend down closer to her. 

With her other hand, she reached behind, on the back of Chloe’s neck and pulled her in until their lips met. The kiss was soft, and sweet. But they both knew it had been a long time coming. 

Maybe being in this chair had been luck after all. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be here, her arms wrapped around Chloe.


End file.
